


Confrontations to Confessions

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles2013 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is hiding away and Phil goes to pull him out of the lab for a Christmas party and learned more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations to Confessions

It was a proven fact he sucked at holidays. Just look at least year as a case in point. He called out the Mandarin. His beautiful Malibu home was destroyed.  Every suit he'd owned had been destroyed save the one he was currently using and one upgrade in process. 

 

Now here he was in New York. The Avengers, his team, were upstairs partying in a lavishly decorated living room, and here he was quietly getting drunk in his lab. 

 

"Sir, Agent Coulson is requesting entry to the lab."

 

"Really J? You still call him Agent Coulson?"

 

"It is his name. Shall I let him in, Sir?"

 

"Why not," Tony said peeling himself off the floor where he'd been sitting next to a window staring out at nothing in particular to turn as face Coulson when he came in.

 

"Tony you should come upstairs and join the party."

 

"Agent, Agent,Agent.  You draw the short straw?" Tony quipped saluting Phil with his glass before draining the last of the scotch.

 

"I don't do holidays, you know that," Tony said turning away from Phil and looking back out the window. "Whenever I try I just screw it up. Look at last year. I can't live without Pepper and I almost got her killed. No it's better if I just stay away from the holidays. I'm use to being alone."

 

The words no sooner came out of Tony's mouth than Phil grabbed him, spun him around and slammed him into the window behind him. "You listen to me Tony Stark. You may think you're all alone but that is the furthest from the truth. Those people up there. We are your friends, your family, and <I>we</I>, <I>I</I>, want you up there with us."

 

Tony was taken back by Agent's declaration. Very seldom had he seen him so forceful about something like this. "I didn't know you cared so much," Tony snarked back at Phil's comments, so he wouldn't have to admit Coulson's words rang truer than he ever wanted to admit, especially the family part. 

 

He should have known Agent would see through him. "You can stop the sorry for yourself, punk ass attitude.  I know better and so does everyone else, now do you want to tell me what has you really holed up down here drinking yourself stupid?"

 

Tony sighed, he knew by Coulson's stance and the fact he was currently being held in place by the badass secret agent that there was no way he was going to get off with any misdirection.  Not when he was currently being held in place by the king of misdirection. "Because Pepper isn't the only one I can't live without and I'm terrified of something happening to him again."

 

He felt Coulson taking a half step backward. "Him? Again?" He stammered before collecting himself. "Does Pepper know?"

 

Tony laughed. "As if I could keep anything from her. She knows. She knows who. She doesn't object in the least bit. Especially since she kinda likes him too," Tony admitted wriggling away and walking the length of the window to lean on the support and watch Coulson process what he'd been told.

 

"Tony who are you talking about?"

 

He couldn't help but chuckle even with the serious turn of the conversation when he got a good look at the confusion on Coulson's face. Closing the distance between them so they were once again pressed together. "For a smart man who can see the angles, you can be extremely dense," Tony stated before leaning close to gently touch his lips to Phil's. "You Agent. I'm talking about you."

 

"Phil, did you convince him to come up? Oh... Oh..."

 

Tony smiled when he heard Pepper's voice, but Phil jumped back away from him like he'd been burned.

 

"Well it's about time."

 

"I think he's a little confused," Tony told her as she joined them and he maneuvered them around so that Phil was a point to a triangle. 

 

"Why don't we go back to the party and discuss this in private a little later."

 

Tony nodded at Peppers suggestion and leaned close to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaning to give one to Phil as well, knowing that later then would tell Agent exactly how they felt about him and hopefully entice them into their bed. 

 


End file.
